User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 25 of 63: Cfp3157 (Shengway) v MilitaryBrat (Evans)
Christian Kenway/Tian Sheng: The mercenary General Attacking James Evans: The Irish general seeking revenge on the British Prologue “Celina’s host seems to get along well with her, but she's not doing very well,” Lloyd says. He still can't believe he’s having a casual chat with Leo - and doing people watching, of all things. “That’s because she had bad luck with match-ups. She went against you and Cadwalader first, and you're two of the three favourites.” “Favorites?” “Yes. The tourney’s a subject of much discussion in Chat – that’s what the little lounge you've seen is called - and you, Cadwalader, and Markus are considered the top three.” “I didn't know we were even a subject of discussion at all.” “Considering this is a rather large space created for a rather long time - at least a year - there is a good deal of interest in it. Nothing quite like it has been done before on this scale.” Lloyd pauses at that, not sure if Leo let that slip on purpose or not. They’ve done these types of tournaments before. A plan started to form in his head about how to use that information. Don’t bother. You can still have your little meetings and such, but while we’re here you’re not going to be exploring the Wiki any more “Wiki?” “It’s what we call this place. And if I’m correct, there’s just enough time for you to go and have your match before your next meeting.” Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. Single Combat accepted |-| Army = 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. (sic) Defender Symbol = |-| General = Ranged: Yumi Polearm: Alabarda Main hand melee: Claymore Offhand: Scottish War hammer Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: Defensive: Scorched Earth Defensive Army: 7,500 men strong. Weapons: 1500 men with swords 1500 men with bows 1500 men with pikes 1500 men with morning stars 1500 men with axes Countermeasures: hot oil being poured on attackers, then flaming arrows shot at them. cannons with grape shot, lead cannon balls, and chains. Armor: Evans-Steel plates, Army, high quality chainmail X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 15 Hours. The men of the two armies gathered around, leaving a small clearing a good 10m across in their center. Two men walked in, and donned their armor. Both Kenway and Evans wanted the siege to be done with quickly, so they agreed to single combat, with their chosen melee weapons. Hefting his steel-shod Aspis and his Gladius, Kenway drunkenly stumbles into the ring. Opposite him, Evans strode into the ring with his claymore and warhammer. The match starts, and Evans tries to bash in Kenway’s defenses with his warhammer and claymore. Shengway drunkenly stumbles around the arena, using his shield to ward off Evans’s uncoordinated flailing. Seeing his opponent tire, he stumbles towards him, intending to deliver the finishing blow. As he gets right on top of him, however, Kenway passes out, trapping Evans under the bulk of his steel armor and aspis. Struggling and unable to move, Evans can only wait as the life is squeezed out of him by the inexorable pull of gravity. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics *Total Time: 0 months, 0 days, 16 hours, 55 minutes. *Total losses:* 4 **Shengway: 2 **Evans: 2 * Just to clarify something – “Losses” include kills, desertions, and defections. Category:Blog posts